Elves
Elves are an ancient mystic race who are often known as "The Great Mediators" among the peoples of the mainland, for they only interfere in their matters to bring peace between two warring nations. Ironically however, they have for centuries been fighting the dark elves from below the surface. The Overworld Elve's are on eternal mission to get vengeance on the golden dragons. History The Elves have such a complicated history that not even the eldest among them know the whole truth. The current consensus is that long ago the Gold Dragons flew far away to the lands of men. Upon their arrival they noted the Humans short life span and rather mundane way of life. The Dragons felt pity for them and sought to make them better and teach man the way of magic. So they took those humans that did not fear their majesty and wished to continue their evolution back to their mountain home. There they tried to give the men magical powers by infusing their draconian blood into their veins. This produced unexpected results and they found that those who survived the process were no longer men. The Sun elves were born. Ashamed of their blunder the Dragons placed the new race on a pair of sister islands to the west of amrins mainland for them to grow in hiding of their more malicious creators. Growing up in isolation the sun elves quickly began to fight amongst themselves two tribes formed and those that disagreed with the main tribe traveled to the other island and burrowed deep underground to pursue their own way of life. These became the drow. The remaining sun elves dedicated their existence to protecting the mainlands races from the dragons of the south and acting as a neutral mediator when needed. However the Drow built a bridge between the two islands and to this day conduct raids on the surface. Subraces The only subrace from the Players Handbook that exists in this setting are the dark elves. The other two are replaced by the following: Sun Elf An Elf born from the original blood line of dragons. Their skin is generally gold or orange in color while their hair tends to be blonde or light brown. The warriors of this subrace tend to get tattoos in white ink that resemble the scales of their draconian heritage. Golden Heritage: '''Your elemental blood flows strong. You can cast the orison control flames once per short or long rest. '''Elf Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the long sword, short sword, short bow, and long bow. '''Ability Score Increase: Your charisma score increases by 1. Hoard Minded: The Dragon’s senses still have a hold on you. You have advantage on checks to find treasure, but should you find yourself surrounded by more than 25,000 gold worth of treasure you must pass a DC 12 wisdom save or fall prey to Gold Sickness where you try to hoard the treasure for yourself and your wisdom score falls by 3 and doesn’t recover until the treasure is gone or a member of the party finds a way to snap you out of it. Should you fall to the sickness in an actual dragons hoard you must roll higher than a natural 1 or you join the dragons side in combat. (Note: it is up to you to portray this in a creative way. How would your character react to an overwhelming urge to hoard all the treasure? would they do it by deception? force? you decide.) Crescent Elf As the race has aged several Elves have lost their draconic genes and have been born as a kind of “pure breed” of elf. While their Sun Elf relatives have colorful skin, the Crescent Elve’s skin is a bluish grey in a variety of values while their hair ranges from dark black to white. They too often have tattoos but tend to lean more towards graphics of the moon and waves. They are also generally more peaceful and are more likely to go into jobs like shop keeper or field worker rather than the military. Shade of The Moon: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by rain, snow, or are underwater. On a full or new moon you get advantage on these checks. Elf Weapon Training: ''You have proficiency with the long sword, short sword, short bow, and long bow. 'Ability Score Increase:' Your wisdom score increases by 1. 'Peace Keeper:' You gain advantage on diplomacy checks used to break up fights or to avoid conflict for the party. RolePlaying Info Accent When speaking common most Elves tend to speak with a very articulate voice and a slightly german esque accent. Origin Classes Elves discovered the foundations of two of the known classes and are thus the most common to take this role (no bonus just flavor text for your character, and in no way means you must be a Elf to play these classes) 'Sorcerer:' The Elve’s draconic blood grants several of their kind access to magic. Most often they are sorcerers with a gold dragon bloodline. The Solar Brotherhood Regiment of the Trumpeter’s Golden army are exclusively sorcerers who focus on pyromancy. 'Ranger:''' Their dragon hunting society and respect for nature have led several elves to pick up a bow or dual swords to fight for the Trumpeter. Religion and Society Despite their differences in opinion it appears that both the overworld elves and the drow have a theocratic society. However there are several key differences :Overworld: Elves of the Overworld live in a society fueled by their religion and hatred for their dragon ancestors. Customs Every Five years the Sun Elves go on a hunt for an elder dragon and upon return hold a two week festival where they are not to battle and only feast upon the dragon’s flesh.At the age of 60 every drow gets a nothic as a companion for several years that teach the child the proper ways to study the lore and knowledge of the universe and magic. How You Can Build The World You can help the DM by creating a backstory for your elf that explains why they left the Efrit Isles, and some NPC’s you know from the area and how you know them. This will help give the DM story options and make your character a stronger presence in the world. Category:Races Category:Elves